


Feathers and Horns - Abandoned Fic

by castiel_and_meg (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, Romance, Smut (eventual), Torture, canon AU, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/castiel_and_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Masters has been tortured for two years after Crowley killed her. When he was kicked out of Hell, Abaddon found Meg locked in Crowley's personal torture chamber and tried to persuade Meg to join her and defeat the Winchesters. After refusing, Abaddon took it upon herself to torture Meg.<br/>---<br/>Castiel has searched for Meg ever since he was forced to become homeless, and after being allowed a spot at the bunker again, he has discovered the truth; Meg sacrificed herself for him. He goes to find her, and when he does, he brings her back to the bunker with him.<br/>---<br/>After saving her, Castiel believes Meg will still be as stubborn and strong as ever, but over the years she has been beaten and broken, and it's up to Castiel to fix her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "My Offer Still Stands..."

Meg sat with her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around them in the corner of a dark room. The only light was faint and came from a crack under the door, the only noises were the deafening growls of the hellhounds guarding her door day and night and the whispers of consorting demons. Meg breathed quietly and tried to make out the conversation that had started just outside the metal door.

"I want to do it this time." A woman's voice sang out, commanding and vicious.

"Are you sure, Abaddon?" A male asked, and Meg heard a slap followed by a grunt.

"I AM **THE QUEEN** AND YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME." Abaddon said loudly. "I know the little bitch has information I can use."

The door's lock clicked open and the door swung out. Meg attempted to push herself farther into the walls as high-heeled shoes clicked into the room. Looking through the hair covering Meg's face, she could see the tools she was all too familiar with. An assortment of knifes and blades hung from one wall while chains and liquids covered the other. The room was large, larger than it felt in the pitch black that Meg was used to, and in the middle was a table with cold blood splashed around it. The sound of keys pulled her attention away from the torture chamber and back to her front, where she was face-to-face with Abaddon. Abaddon had helped Alastair with the soul-ripping of many demons, Meg included. Needless to say, Meg hated her more than Crowley and would rather him there than the Knight of Hell.

The padlock on Meg's chains popped open and the red-headed woman grabbed a fistful of Meg's hair as she squatted in front of her with a smirk.

"You ready to give up the secret location of Charlie's Angels yet?" Abaddon said condescendingly.

Meg sat in silence as she had done every day for the past two years. Abaddon's smile dropped. She growled angrily and raised a fist. 

Meg knew what was happening and struggled against Abaddon's grip, but it didn't stop the red-headed woman from punching her, and all went black.

\----

She woke to steel-against-skin, the cold, sharp, serrated edge of a knife drawing dark red lines across her stomach.

"AGH!" She groaned and struggled against the straps now holding her tightly to the bloody table. Leather bindings held her hands, legs, waist, and head down, leaving the rest of her body squirming as she tried to loosen them.

"There's the Meg I've heard so much about," Abaddon taunted. "Meg - the demon who loves an angel. The demon who fights for humans. The demon who screams at torture. What happened to you?"

Meg let out a taunting laugh before it turned into sobs as the knife slid back under her skin, this time, into her chest.

"You used to be so strong, remember?" Abaddon sighed. "My offer still stands, you know. Give up your little, feathery crush, and help me destroy the Winchesters," Abaddon proposed. "I really do enjoy torturing you, but I could find another. I could use you on my team."

"Go to Hell!" Meg screamed as a tear escaped. Abaddon pulled the knife out of Meg before cackling.

"Honey, I'm already there, and I'm the _Queen_."

With that, the knife slid against Meg's wrist and her screams filled the dungeon cells.

\-------


	2. "What Happened?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Castiel was allowed a room in the bunker again, he's been searching for Meg. Every time he comes back to the hidden building, he asks the Winchesters about that night at the warehouse. After months of asking, the Winchesters decide to tell him.

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't need one, but it made Dean happier knowing that Castiel felt at home. _Perhaps he's trying to make amends,_ the angel thought to himself.

Ever since he was allowed back in the Men of Letters bunker, Cas had started his search for Meg. He had looked everywhere he could think she would be, but had found no trace, no clue as to her disappearance. Every day he would return to the hideout, and every day, Castiel would question Sam and Dean - after all, the youngest Winchester _was_ the last one to see the demon. But every night, his answer was the same.

"No, Cas. I don't know where she went. She just...smoked out."

Sam's story seemed truthful; Castiel saw no reason for Sam to lie to him. One night, however, the angel decided to try summoning the demon.  When nothing happened, he realized she was in more trouble than the Winchesters admitted, and he had to find her - fast.

He knew something was wrong, and he wasn't going to take "I don't know" for an answer. Tonight he would find out the truth.

\----

Castiel rose from the bed and left his room, grabbing his tan trenchcoat on the way out. Walking up the stairs, he pondered what he would ask the boys this time; the usual "Are you sure you don't know what happened?" or something more? Entering the dining room, the brothers were sitting at the table looking over some papers. Cas cleared his throat awkwardly and shuffled his feet. Dean and Sam looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

"Sam..." he nodded in the youngest Winchester's direction. "Dean."

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked as he took a sip of beer out of a dark brown bottle.

"Do you know where Meg is?" he asked softly. The brothers exchanged worried looks and Dean scratched his ear.

"Sorry, Cas. It's like I said. She just smoked out or something," Sam said in an attempted lie.

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean briefly before taking a big breath and starting again.

"No...something happened at the warehouse. She would have found me by now," he said again, his eyes drooping sadly as he stared at the ground. "You were with her the entire time. What happened when I left, Sam?"

Sam's eyes dropped from Castiel's and he looked away guiltily. "Cas, I...I told you...I went to Dean and -"

The angel's eyes widened and he took quick strides towards Sam, stopping just a few inches away.

"WHAT HAPPENED, SAM?" He yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

"I-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"SHE DIED!" Sam shouted back, before sighing loudly. He rubbed his hands through his hair and spoke again. "She told me to find you and Dean. She told me that she would deal with Crowley so we could escape."

Castiel looked from Sam to Dean before he fell to his knees. He breathed heavily as the news ripped at his heart. The piercing blue eyes were wide and he whispered.

"Is that...all she said? She...did you see anything else?"

Sam looked away and Dean stepped up.

"We saw Crowley...Crowley...she stabbed him, but it didn't do anything. He killed her, Cas."

Castiel was in shock.

"Well, it was just a knife. She can come back-" He tried, hoping his story could bring her back.

"No, Cas. He used your angel blade. She's gone."

A tear escaped the angel's eye. Sam reached down to pat his shoulder but Castiel grabbed his hand and threw it off him as he stood up.

Looking down, Sam spoke again, quieter this time.

"She called you her 'unicorn'." Dean and Castiel both looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?"

"We were talking about...about Amelia, a girl I met last year, and I told Meg how I loved her," Sam tried explaining. "Meg called Amelia my unicorn because I loved her, and right before I left, she said to save her 'unicorn'. I think she loved you, Cas."

And with that, the angel vanished.


	3. "You found me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is being tortured again; this time, however, Abaddon has been using a different method for around a week, and Meg falls for it every time. Although she puts on a brave face during the day, at night, she cries and prays to Castiel, hoping he will find her. Will he?  
> \---  
> Castiel believes that Crowley would have taken Meg from Purgatory to personally torture her for her disobedience. When he gets to the demon's office, he second-guesses his plan and wonders what he will do next.

Meg's whole body was sore; she had just gone through a beating by Abaddon's strongest soldiers. Being a demon kept her from dying, but it didn't keep her from feeling the broken bones and bruised skin. She had resorted to laying down, much to her disliking. Her right leg had a bone sticking out and her left elbow was bent the wrong way. Her eyes were swollen with tears, but she didn't care. Abaddon knew she was broken, physically and mentally, and there was no use hiding that now.

Meg was very aware of her surroundings and knew every sound, every drop of blood that fell from the table, every instrument of torture on the walls. So, when something unfamiliar occurred, she noticed it.

She heard footsteps in the hall; they were heavy, they were brisk. Before she could do anything, the cell's door swung open and a man in a trenchcoat appeared.

"Meg." Castiel's voice filled her ears and she sobbed joyfully.

"Y-you came. You found me. I thought-"

"Shh. They'll hear you." He set to work on the chains, and when they were off, he helped Meg onto her working foot. He wrapped her good arm around his neck and helped her out the door. She was crying and smiling; her angel did care. He did love her. He did -

Suddenly, the man shoved her into a room with a drain on the floor and a window on one wall. She fell on the hard ground and coughed. He laughed and knelt beside her, grabbing her hair and jerking it upwards to face him.

"You wish, princess." He kicked her farther into the room and slammed the door, locking it tightly.

"No..." she whispered. "NO!" She slammed the ground with her fist and heard the bone crack, but it didn't matter to her. He wasn't Castiel. He was probably some shapeshifter Abaddon hired. She screamed, angry that she believed for just a second that Castiel cared about her, that he would look for her.

She rolled over onto her back and attempted to push herself off the ground, but forgot her broken elbow and screamed as she leaned on it. She rolled to her side and lifted herself with her right arm, dragging her body into a corner before looking up at the ceiling.

All over the roof were holes that looked shallow. At least, they didn't go all the way to outside. With the drain on the ground and the holes in the roof, Meg was confused; was she getting a shower or something?

Just as she thought that, she looked over at the window and saw three people staring at her with smiles on their faces; Abaddon, the Castiel shapeshifter, and another demon she didn't recognize.

Suddenly, the holes sprayed liquid and Meg screamed as the holy water burned every inch of her skin.

\----

It had been a week since Castiel had learned the news about Meg's death. Although he wanted to storm into Hell and kill anyone who blocked his path, he also knew that killing himself wouldn't help her, so he had been devising a plan.

He stood at the hidden entrance; only a select number of demons knew the location, and Castiel had made sure they told him the truth. He wasn't sure how he was going to get past all the guards, but he had to. His hand opened and an angel blade slide out of his sleeve and into his palm. His fingers closed tightly around the hilt, and he walked forward.

The hallways were fairly empty; he could see four demons spread out, and slowly, Castiel walked, looking down each corridor that slid off to either side of him. Screams and moans echoed through him, but he shut them out. He couldn't save them all. He could only save her.

As he approached the first demon, it's eyes were closed. Walking closer, the demon's head turned and stared at him, jumping at the angel, but Castiel was too fast; the blade sunk deep into the creature's neck and flashed before it slumped to the ground. The second saw him and pulled out a silver knife, standing a few feet ahead. Swinging, Castiel lunged at it. The demon took a step back and scraped the angel, fresh blood dripping down Cas' arm. Grunting, Cas grabbed the demon's shirt collar and held him tight as he placed his palm on it's forehead. The room lit up and the monsters screamed before going limp, and Castiel dropped him on the ground. Staring the third demon straight in the eyes, he started down the hall.

\----

All four demons lay dead on the ground, by angel blade and by magic. Castiel had spent a few minutes collecting their weapons before slowly making his way into Crowley's office. Well, Crowley's _previous_ office. Now, the room was decorated in red and black; no doubt that Abaddon had taken hold of Hell. Looking around the room, he could see no indication that Meg had ever been here, that she was anywhere in the building*. He stared at the walls; maybe there was something...

Walking up to the closest wall, he examined it with focused eyes. Maybe if there were scuff marks or SOMETHING, but no. The second wall had the same red wallpaper, but there was still nothing. Castiel walked up to the third wall, hoping that something was there, a scratch, a hinge, anything: but there was nothing.

He turned around. The last wall. If there was nothing, he knew he wouldn't be able to continue his search. _Crowley most likely left her in Purgatory. That's torture enough,_ Castiel told himself, remembering his year spent in the cold, dark forest. He had begun second-guessing his ideas. Originally, he figured the King of Hell would want to torture Meg for what she did, he would want to torture her personally, but now...now he realized how torturous it could be, being left alone in monster hell. He shook his head and closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything but Meg. He had to find her.

Slowly, he walked to the wall. A bookshelf covered the entire area. Carefully, the angel studied the book spines. **The Great Gatsby** ; **The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde** ; and **Little Women** were a few novels at eye-level to the angel, and he ran his long fingers across the rows of books, walking from one end of the wall to the other, and back again. He heaved a heavy sigh, blinking back tears, when he noticed it. The book **Underworld** by Meg Cabot stuck out, very slightly, from the shelf of books. _No...it wouldn't be THAT obvious,_ Cas thought to himself, but slowly plodded to the middle of the room. Stretching out a hand, he grabbed the book and pulled it out. It slid out easily, but stopped moving once it was off the shelf. Trying to take it off whatever was holding it, he twisted it to the side, and the shelf glided towards him.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled to his left, but the shelf wouldn't budge. He shifted his body and pulled to the right, revealing a hidden room.

Huddled in a corner, blood pooled around her, was the blonde demon, Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I called it a building because I have no idea what to call Hell's headquarters. And no, I'm not calling it that ;)
> 
> Send me ideas!  
> Tumblr: castiel-and-meg


	4. "There was something about a unicorn..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Meg and attempts to take her back to the bunker, but he realizes that something happened to her, something deeper than physical torture. He has to make her see that he truly is her unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry...I don't think this chapter was very good, but I've been having writer's block. I knew you guys wanted me to keep going, so hopefully it isn't as bad as I think.

"Meg." Castiel ran over to the limp body. Crouching down, he ran his fingers over her hair, trailing them to her chin. He rubbed her jawbone, and Meg stirred awake. Her eyes lifted to his and he smiled gently.

"I'm here, Meg," Cas told her softly. He reached out with his other hand and put it under her legs, the demon's eyes wide in fear.

"NO!" She screamed and pushed his hand off her, while kicking at his other. He stood up and took a few steps backwards. Cowering, she raised herself with one arm and pressed her body against the corner of the room. Lifting her hands in front of her defensively and shutting her eyes, Meg sobbed. "Please, no..."

Castiel stared at her with a confused expression. "Meg, it's me. I -"

"No! Please! Please! I can't-I know..." Meg cried out in terror. Her entire body was shaking and tears streaked her face. Castiel slowly walked towards her, stopping when she yelled again. "PLEASE! STOP! You can't trick me this time! I know you aren't him! I KNOW IT!"

Unsure of what to do, the angel stood still. He waited, watching her whimper in his shadow. _What happened to her?,_ he asked himself. _What is it that humans do? What can I do?_

He slowly dropped to his knees and sat a few feet away from her.

"Meg..." he whispered. Reaching towards her, she crushed herself deeper into the wall. Castiel scooted forward, his arm still extended, as if he were trying to pet a frightened animal. "It's me." He brushed her knee with his fingers and then slowly pulled his hand back.

"Prove it," Meg whispered. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Cas saw something he'd never seen in a demon; fear. He looked back at her, trying to think of a way to show that he was the true Castiel, the one she took care of, the one who rescued her two years ago from Crowley's hotel room.

"I thought so," the demon said, without any hint to the sass she used to speak frequently. "Just get on with-"

"The pizza man."

Meg stopped talking and glared at him.

Castiel repeated himself. "The pizza man. You kissed me to get my angel blade - which was smart, but I still needed it - and then I kissed you. You took care of me when I saved Sam. I saved you...there was something about a unicorn-"

Meg cut him off. "How do you know about that? Not even the real Castiel knows about-"

"Sam told me. That's how I knew to find you. He told me you were talking to him that night. He told you about someone he fell in love with, and you told him to save me. Your unicorn. I believe it _was_ me who you were referring to, although I'm-"

Meg leaned forward and forced her lips against his. Tears streamed down her face but she kept kissing him, wrapping one arm around his neck. He reached out and grabbed her waist, but she winced and pulled away.

"You're hurt."

Meg couldn't talk, as she had started crying again. She nodded and made an agreeing noise before clutching her ribs.

"We're getting out of here, Meg. I promise," Castiel comforted. He slid one arm under her legs and noticed the bone protruding from one of them. He carefully put an arm underneath her torso and lifted. She let a groan out and scrunched her face. He walked out of the room. He walked down the hall. And he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas!
> 
> Tumblr: castiel-and-meg


	5. "I Need Bandages..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets Meg back to the bunker and starts tending to her wounds. When she wakes up from her unconsciousness, he has to make sure she doesn't hurt herself...or anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for the support I've been getting. Sorry that the chapters aren't long...long chapters just aren't my forte.  
> \---------  
> Have an idea? Have a prediction? Just want to talk about Megstiel?
> 
> TUMBLR: castiel-and-meg

"Dean!" Castiel's gruff voice shouted to the eldest Winchester as he pushed inside the underground hideout. Meg was unconscious, her body slumped in a dead weight, as Dean ran up the steps from the archives, Sam close behind.

They stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at the angel.

"But...how-"

"It doesn't matter," Castiel interrupted. He pushed past the brothers and quickly went down the steps behind them, walking into his room. He gently laid Meg down on the queen-sized bed. _I suppose this was a good thing to have,_ he thought to himself as he lifted Meg's jeans. Her leg was still split open, and Castiel realized her body couldn't properly heal when it was in Hell. Reaching down, he placed one hand underneath her thigh and one hand against her shin. He abruptly pushed the two hands up and down, and the bone cracked as it set.

After taking a breath, he bent her arm back, and when he heard the crack again, he was glad she was still comatose. He could hear the imaginary screams if she had been awake, and he shook his head as if trying to throw them from his mind. Sighing again, he noticed Sam and Dean standing in the doorway, their eyes flicking between him and Meg.

"I need bandages," Castiel said quietly.

"I don't know how band-aids are gonna help," Dean replied with sincerity.

"No, not those. Bandages. Something to hold her leg and arm still while they heal."

Sam looked down and bit back a laugh as Dean's eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Right. Yeah." Turning on his heels, he walked out of the room in search for a medical kit.

Scooting to the side of the doorframe as his brother left, Sam kept watching the angel tend to the demon. Castiel went about Meg, examining her body, looking for other injuries. Keeping quiet, the young Winchester studied Cas' face, noticing the focus, and decided not to ask how he found her. Not yet.

"Sam."

Sam snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

"I need to clean her wounds. Could you stay here while I find something?" The angel asked, walking towards the door.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

\----

In the kitchen, Castiel looked around for a bucket. The Men of Letters Headquarters was stocked up with everything one would need to survive, from spatulas to medicine to bedrooms, so he knew a bucket would be around, somewhere. Looking in a cupboard, Castiel saw a plastic container. He pulled it out and set it in the sink, turning the faucet on and watching the water fill the gray Tupperware. Turning around, he opened another drawer, and another, until he found a stack of hand towels. He grabbed a few, turned off the sink, and headed back toward the room, when he heard it.

Shrill screams ran up his spine and he rushed back down the stairs, through the corridor, and into the bedroom. Meg was on the ground, her arm dripping blood from a huge gash.

"Cas! She just-she woke up...I tried-she cut herself-" Sam shouted in worry, trying to get a hold on the demon.

Handing Sam the supplies, Castiel knelt down and placed two fingers against the demon's head, and she fell sideways as she returned to a numb state. Lifting her back onto the bed, Castiel took the bucket from Sam and placed it on the nightstand.

"Sam, will you hold her up? I need to take off her jacket," he said calmly as he sat next to the sleeping Meg.

Still recovering from the past few minutes, Sam nodded. "Yeah...yeah." Placing one hand behind her head, he lifted, and Castiel pulled at the leather coat until it came off.

Meg was in a dark purple tanktop - or at least, it used to be purple. It was stained with blood and crusted with dirt.

"You can put her down now."

Sam lightly rested Meg's head back on the pillow. He stood awkwardly on the side of the bed as Castiel wetted a cloth, considering if he should leave, when Dean ran into the room, holding two wrapped up gauzes.

"Uh, here," Dean said, handing the fabric to Castiel. Reaching out, Cas took the bandages from him and set them next to him.

"Thank you," he said, and the Winchesters took it as his way of saying goodbye. They exchanged relieved looks and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Castiel paused until they had left, and continued with his work. He softy scrubbed the dried blood off Meg's body, cleaning her open wounds and wrapping up her arm and leg. Dumping the bloody water into his personal bathroom's sink, he left the bucket on the counter and walked over to Meg's body. Brushing her hair aside, he tenderly kissed her neck and stroked her face. Unsure of what to do next, he made a rash decision.

Castiel climbed into bed next to her, wrapping one arm underneath her head, and stared at the ceiling, wishing she was awake to enjoy this calm moment with him.


	6. "I'm Not Going to Hurt You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't noticed...is this chapter shorter than the other ones? Sorry...:/  
> Thank you to everyone who has shared my post on Tumblr! I'm so grateful for having you guys to support me!
> 
> Tumblr: castiel-and-meg

Meg's eyes blinked open and she stared at the ceiling. Morning sunlight poked through the fabric of dark blue curtains and she squinted. It had been years since she had seen true light, and it burned. She rolled her head to the other side, and she saw him.

Castiel's eyes were closed and he lay on the bed next to her, on top of the sheets, his breathing steady and slow. Pulling backwards, Meg attempted to sit up, but didn't raise herself very far before she began hurting.

"Agh!" she groaned. Her entire body stung as if thousands of needles were stabbed into her at once, and she bit her lip to prevent tears from falling. The angel's eyes opened almost instantaneously, and he sat up.

"Meg, it's okay. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you," the angel told her calmly. Meg's eyes and body were alert, but she didn't move. Cas stretched his arm out to reach her shoulder. The demon shivered under his touch, her eyes closed, but still remained unmoving. He brushed the un-bruised skin up to her neck before she made a nervous sound. He pulled his hand away and watched her chest move up and down with each breath she took. He didn't think about the sexual aspect of watching her; only the joy he felt seeing her breathe again.

They stayed like this for a while; watching each other, studying every inch of each other...things they never had the chance to do when the Winchesters were around.

Slowly, Meg stretched her arm toward Cas. She winced at the pain, but kept reaching until she touched his hand, which was still on the mattress next to him. Her fingers traced invisible lines on his skin and her eyes followed them, watching circles and spirals form. Castiel raised the corner of his lips into a half smile. He closed his eyes and felt the pads of her small fingers across him.

"Clarence?"

Castiel opened his eyes again and looked at Meg. She had stopped touching his hand and was now looking at him.

"Yes, Meg?" whispered the angel.

She took a deep breath and looked away from Cas. Her feelings were swirling around like crazy. Should she trust him? _Could_ she trust him? Was he really her angel, her Clarence?

"Will you...stay...with me?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Castiel said as he raised his arm and carefully moved a strand of hair out of her face. Standing up, he lifted the blanket and crawled underneath. Laying on his side, he wrapped an arm underneath Meg's head and softly rested one across her stomach, right underneath her breasts. She leaned her head against his chest and he moved his chin to rest on top of her head, but stopped as he felt her body shift. Meg sighed and rolled over, so she was face-to-face with him. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I waited...I waited for you..." Meg said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know. I looked for you, I did. But Sam...Dean...they never told me," Cas apologized. He knew she'd never forgive him - not completely, and he wished he could have saved her sooner. Now, he had to make her see how much he cared, how hard he searched for her.

"Wh-what didn't they tell you?" Meg asked, pulling back.

"That you-you died."

Meg scoffed. "Of course not. I die for their asses and they didn't look for me, let alone tell the _one_ _person_ who would."

Cas took Meg's chin in his fingers and gently raised her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Meg. When they told me, I wanted to blindly storm into Hell, but I knew it wouldn't help you if I was captured. I wish I could have saved you as soon as I learned," he said softly. His eyes had tears in them, something Meg had never seen before. "I'm sorry..."

Leaning forward, Meg brushed her lips against his and she kissed him. He held still as to not startle her, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, curling her fingers in his hair, and they kissed, not to save one another from hellhounds, not for the sake of kissing, but for the sake of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me ideas! 
> 
> Tumblr: castiel-and-meg


End file.
